Of Emrys and Arthur
by srobofmckay
Summary: My first Merlin fiction. This is going to take awhile. - "What if your best intentions aren't good enough Arthur? What then?" - This will be a romance. Noble!Merlin / Slight variations / Merthur / Read and Review / M Because It Is Gonna Get Hot and Heavy!
1. The Journey

Hey, I totally feel bad for ditching OHE, my HxC story, but I am in the thrall of Merlin. And I wrote this chapter listening to Colin and Bradley 'sing' You're The Voice by John Farnham. Those two make me laugh. And some nice Merlin inspired chamber/baroque music, which got my creative juices flowing. That and my loving beau who made me tea the whole time I was writing this. Please, review, and I will respond to each and every one. Also, anyone who hasn't done so, please read Don't Let Me Go by Kylechan1788. Fair warning, this will be an 'M' story, but for now, it is rated 'T'. I will give you fair warning before the rating changes. And I took some liberties with the storyline. Please assume that until further notice, the chapters will still have the same connection with the main plot, but I may add or exclude characters. Lancelot may not have a huge part. But you'll see! Oh, hmmm... Balinor was a knight, at one point in my story here. Which makes Merlin nobility. Just an FYI.

Chapter One – The Journey

The light shone over Merlin's face through the open window, and his face twisted into a smile. "Merlin," Hunith, his mother, called from the doorway, "you have to get up. Gaius is expecting you, and Camelot is a long walk. Hunith bustled about his room, packing his bag, and folding clothes for him. "You know, you'll like Gaius. You'll see. He's a good man. Been very good to me, and i'm sure you'll like learning to be a physician." Merlin groaned at the thought.

"But, I want to use my magic! Walking into Camelot isn't really conducive to that end, is it?" Merlin said, causing his mother to look at him in sadness. "I'm sorry, it isn't fair." Merlin sat up, rubbing his face, and feeling for his neckerchief. Hunith raised it from his bed and smiled at him. "Mum, you know I need it!" Hunith smiled and handed it to him.

"I'm going to miss you, Merlin." She said, tears gathering in her eyes. "Ealdor will miss you."  
>"You know that's not true." Merlin said sadly, rising and grabbing his bag. "I better go. Camelot is a long ways walk, as you said."<br>"At least have some breakfast!" Hunith said, standing and wiping the tears from her eyes.  
>"Mum, I don't have time. I love you, but I have to go." Merlin said, heading for the main door.<br>"Don't forget about us, Merlin." Hunith said after the door shut.

-  
>Merlin sat down outside of Camelot, as sunset broke over the citadel, his eyes aglow as the sun cast golden light upon the white walls. "<em>Latian byre!"<em> The breeze that was coursing through the trees slowed, and time seemed to move impossibly slow, and Merlin's eyes twinkled at the beauty that was before him. He laid his head on his bag, and looked up at the sky. "I could never tire of this time of day." Merlin realised he had been sitting for about an hour, and the sun was still setting over Camelot. "I should reach Gaius before nightfall." Merlin set off for the gates, holding time still as molasses until before the gates were in view. He released the spell, and walked towards the gates, nodding at the guards who were standing there. He revelled in the sound of the lower town as everyone bought their daily dinner supplies, and Merlin walked towards the castle. He spotted a blonde haired man in a red tunic, and tapped him on the shoulder. He gasped slightly as he turned around, Merlin's ice blue eyes catching the other man's. "Excuse me, do you know where I can find Gaius? I have business with him." Merlin smiled and the man stared dumbfounded.

"Do I know you, peasant? Do you have right to touch me?" The man practically bellowed in Merlin's confused face. "You don't know who I am?" Merlin shook his head.

"Should I?" The man's face went red, and Merlin tried to stifle a laugh.

"I am Arthur Pendragon! Son of Uther Pendragon!" The man shouted, and Merlin paled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you would be so-" Merlin mumbled off.

"So what? Pray, tell me, what did you expect me not to be?" Arthur shouted once more, and Merlin shook his head.

"Alright then, if you won't tell me, then I have no choice! Guards, put the young ser in the stocks!" Arthur called, and stalked off, "Honestly, the nerve of some people!" Gaius heard the commotion from his open window, and he heard the guards asking the boy some questions. He heard the boy say his name was Merlin. Gaius' eyes popped, and he ran outside to try and stop the guards. Though, it was too late, and Gaius just looked slightly amused as Merlin had fun getting fruits and vegetables thrown at him. To Gaius, it seemed like Merlin thought it was all a game! Merlin was released, and Gaius introduced himself.

"My lord, how good it is to see you finally. How is the Lady Hunith?" Gaius said, as he offered a cloth to Merlin.

"I'm not a noble, Gaius. I don't want that on me." Merlin said coldly, wiping his face with the cloth. "My mother is well, she asked me to give you this," Merlin mumbled, as he pulled a letter from his bag. Gaius took it and placed it in his robes.

"You'll have to forgive me Merlin, I didn't mean to offend you. But you are of noble birth." Gaius whispered, as they walked towards Gaius' quarters. Merlin frowned, and shook his head. "Uther will want to see you tomorrow morning. He knew your father quite well. But first, you and I should have some supper. You'll have to excuse the mess, I had a particularly nasty case of boils to deal with, and I couldn't find the proper procedure for the tincture that was required." Merlin just laughed and placed his bag on the floor.

"_Afeormian!" _The scrolls and books began to sort themselves, and Gaius' mouth just hung open.

"MERLIN!" Gaius shouted, "Do you know the penalty for magic use?" Merlin shook his head. "Death. Uther has declared a war on sorcery." Dinner came and gone, and Merlin sat in his bed, wondering why Gaius hadn't used the attic as his room, and asked Merlin to stay in the main apothecary, but Gaius insisted. As Merlin sat, he swore he heard a voice in his head, calling his name, but he put it off to exhaustion, and laid his head on the pillow. The voice continued as he slept, and Merlin bolted out of bed as the voice grew impatient.

"Emrys! Answer me!"


	2. Of Rotten Fruit and Servants

So, I know this is really quick, but I felt like writing. Bradley and Colin still inspiring me, that and the fact that the Merlin theme is my ringtone, now and forever.

Chapter Two – Of Rotten Fruit and Servants

"Emrys! Answer me!" The voice echoed in Merlin's head as he shot out of bed. He had never heard the voice, nor the word 'Emrys' either. He scrubbed his face with his hands, and frowned. He tried to sleep, but the voice kept calling to him. Dawn slowly broke, and Merlin rose to the sound of Gaius making breakfast. Merlin tied the neckerchief and pulled his tunic over his head. He walked down the stairs and frowned at the bowl that Gaius offered to him. The 'breakfast' was sludge, something that his mother made, but tasteless and lumpy all the same. Merlin swallowed the compound quickly, causing Gaius to frown.

"Did you hear voices last night Gaius?" Merlin asked, looking up from his bowl. Gaius shook his head, and frowned. "I swore I heard voices."

"Are you sure you didn't just imagine them?" Gaius asked, wiping his mouth from his porridge. Merlin just nodded, though he didn't really accept it. Gaius smiled and gathered the bowls. "I hear Lady Helen is singing today at the banquet. As my ward, you should come with me. It might be fun." Merlin just nodded, and went to help Gaius clean. "No, go explore the town boy. It would do you some good." Merlin smiled and thanked Gaius, then ran outside to the Square. He saw Lady Helen arrive, and heard a slight ringing noise, as though bells were chiming close by, but he brushed it off as the chatter of the square became loud. He remembered Gaius saying something about Uther wishing to see him, and sighed. He made his way to the council room, and was stopped by the guards.

"Listen, boy. The King is busy holding council, and you must wait to see him." The stouter guard said gruffly, pushing Merlin back.

"You don't understand, he's expecting me." Merlin said, looking at the guard, his face impassive.

"Why would the king be expecting a peasant boy?" The other guard asked, a bit nicer than the other.

"I'm not a peasant. I'm Lord Balinor's son." Merlin said quietly. The guards looked at him, and laughed.

"Lord Balinor is long dead. He had no son!" Merlin pulled a scroll from his pocket, written in the hand of Geoffrey, Camelot's keeper of records. The guards apologised quickly, and let him in. As Merlin entered, he bowed to the King, and his eyes lingered over Arthur, and he bowed to him as well. The King regarded Merlin angrily, and stood.

"How dare you intrude on my council?" Uther shouted, and Merlin apologised.

"I was told by Gaius you were expecting me." Merlin said in response.

"You're Balinor's son?" Uther asked, and Merlin nodded. Arthur paled and his head dropped. Merlin smiled and looked at Arthur.

"It seems both of us were at a misunderstanding, my lord." Arthur just nodded, and mumbled something that could've been an apology, but Merlin wasn't sure. Turning to Uther, his smile turned to a straight line, as Uther came round, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Balinor was a good man, I appreciated his help those years ago. I can only hope that you can live up to his measure." Uther looked at Merlin's outfit and frowned. "Why are you wearing such filthy clothes?" Uther asked, and Merlin frowned. He rather liked his clothes. Uther called to Geoffrey and he tottered over to them. "Balinor held some gold before he passed, did he not?" Geoffrey nodded, and Uther smiled. "Perfect, give Merlin here his estate, and Merlin, talk to Arthur sometime, we must simply have you trained to be a knight." Arthur nodded, and Merlin went white. "Now, if there's nothing else?" Merlin bowed and left, Arthur trailing after him. Merlin leaned against a wall, his eyes closed.

"Listen, Merlin, if I had known you weren't a peasant-"Arthur began, but Merlin began laughing. "Why are you laughing?" Arthur asked, confused.

"It was fun! I was enjoying myself!" Merlin said, staring at Arthur. He swore he could stare into those pools of blue forever. Arthur caught his gaze, then wiped his face. Merlin bowed his head, and Arthur clapped his hand on Merlin's shoulder, causing a shock to run through Merlin's body.

"The offer for knighthood still stands. I never met your father, but I hear he was a good man. Come join me for training this afternoon, and we shall see to it that you become a-", Arthur looked at Merlin's thin form and chuckled, "strong and brave warrior." Merlin laughed along with him and nodded.

"Thank you, my lord." Merlin said quietly.

"Please Merlin, call me Arthur. Don't treat me for what I am, only who I am. It gets rather lonely here in Camelot. I've never had a friend, really. All the knights say i'm their friend, but if truth be told, i'm really the Prince of Camelot to them." Arthur spoke softly and sadly, and Merlin thought of his friend Will back in Ealdor.

Merlin felt a pang of sadness for Arthur, and smiled. "I'm sure you and I could be friends, Arthur." Arthur looked up at Merlin and smiled too. "I should go, Gaius wanted me to help him." Merlin said, turning. Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder once again, and Merlin turned, Arthur's hand still lingering.

"Thank you, Merlin." Arthur said, taking his hand off of Merlin's shoulder. Merlin nodded and left to explore the town, glad that his lie had worked. Arthur felt a connection to Merlin, a sort of premature camaraderie that he felt he should nurture. Arthur walked back towards the council room, and entered, taking his place by his father.

Merlin knew he couldn't be a knight. From what Gaius had told him, Uther hated sorcery, which Merlin practiced freely. Or did, until he arrived in Camelot. Merlin couldn't risk it, but he had to admit, he did enjoy Arthur's company. He seemed much more humble than Merlin would've guessed, and Merlin made a note of going to training that afternoon. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he ran into a serving girl, knocking her basket of laundry to the ground. She looked up at him and scowled. Merlin offered his hand to her, and helped her up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming." Merlin stammered, hoping she would forgive him. She curtsied, and kept her head down.

"My lord, i'm terribly sorry, It was my fault." Merlin looked shocked, and shook his head.

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault." The girl blinked, and began to gather her laundry. "I'm Merlin, by the way."

"I know who you are. I was in the council room." She said, kneeling to out everything in her basket. "My name is Guinevere." Merlin smiled and stood. "I must go, the Lady Morganna is waiting for me."

She scampered down the hallway, and Merlin just rocked on his heels. He made his way to the training grounds, and Arthur smiled at him from across the grassy field, telling his servant to fetch armour and a sword for Merlin. Merlin was beckoned into a tent by the servant, and noticed a fresh pair of clothes, and the servant standing there with the chainmail. He bowed as Merlin entered, and asked Merlin to change into the new clothes. Arthur walked into the tent as Merlin began to pull off his tunic, and promptly turned heel and walked back out. As Merlin was ushered out of the tent, in full chain and plate, Arthur nodded. Raising his sword, he motioned for Merlin to do the same. Merlin looked more than a little confused, but did so nonetheless. Arthur charged Merlin, and Merlin's eyes popped and he ran the other way.

"Merlin! Come back here and fight me!" Arthur shouted, and Merlin skidded to a stop. He sauntered back over, and Arthur laughed. "We're sparring, i'm not going to hurt you, you fool." Arthur said, and Merlin nodded. Merlin, though he had no practice with a sword, instinctively knew to duck, parry and dodge as Arthur swung fast but powerful strikes in Merlin's direction. Merlin blocked a swing from Arthur that set him off balance, and Merlin took the opportunity to strike, jumping on Arthur, pinning him. Guards ran towards Merlin, but Arthur stopped them. He looked at Merlin, who was still on top of him, his knee in his crotch, and Arthur coughed. Merlin jumped, and extended his hand to Arthur. "Well, I doubt you need much training then. The ceremony will be in the next few weeks. First, you have to come on a hunt with me." Arthur said, and Merlin stared at him blankly. "You're knighting ceremony. Idiot." Arthur said, and Merlin nodded, understanding. "But you and I are going hunting first. We shall leave tomorrow." Merlin sighed, and went to take off his armour. His tunic rode up his chest as he took off the chainmail, and Arthur swallowed as he looked at the milky skin of Merlin's abdomen, and then turned to his other knights. "Get on with it! Maces and shields, go!" Merlin smiled, and saw Gaius standing in the field. Merlin walked over to him, and Gaius smiled.

"Well done, my boy. You'll make your father proud." Gaius said, and patted his shoulder. Merlin couldn't help but smile.


	3. Of Ladies, Hags, and Falling Chandeliers

Chapter Three – Of ladies, hags, and falling chandeliers.

A/N: Yes, those words above are not in title caps for a reason. Looks better.

Review Responses:

**Storylover158: **Thanks, i'm updating now :) I thought having Merlin as a noble opened up some more possibilities. Who knows?

**MalexMale Goddess101: **Here you go :)

Merlin pulled up the sleeves of his new tunic and itched his arms, the fabric causing him to incur a rash. Gaius frowned, then went to grab a salve. He handed it to Merlin, and Merlin just gave Gaius a funny look. "It should help with the rash." Gaius said simply, rubbing it into Merlin's forearm. The itching subsided, and Merlin looked relieved. "You realize, you have to represent your family now, Merlin? You'll have a seat beside Arthur, or near him, no doubt. Your family was always held in the highest regard in the eyes of Camelot. Your father and I were Uther's most trusted advisors." Gaius said sadly, brushing his robe off.

"You knew my father?" Merlin asked, and Gaius nodded. Merlin began to ask him a question, but the bells rang, signalling the beginning of the feast. Merlin stood, and Gaius came after him, carrying a book in his hands. He placed it in his pockets, and Merlin walked towards the throne room, where everyone had begun to sit. He noticed the Lady Helen walking as well, and as she passed in front of a piece of glass, he swore he saw an old woman's face in the reflection. Merlin looked at her oddly, and once again heard the chime of bells, but nothing else. The throne room was full of the most esteemed lords and ladies of Camelot, and with House Pendragon sitting at the end of the room. Arthur waved to Merlin, pointing to the seat directly to his right. Merlin sat, and Arthur nodded at him.

"Glad to have you Merlin. My father has exciting news for you, but let us enjoy this banquet." Arthur whispered in Merlin's ear, and Merlin felt almost like he belonged, though he was acting a life he didn't know. The Lady Helen bowed to Uther, then Arthur, and as the people ate, she began to sing. Her voice was angelic, and Merlin felt the urge to be enthralled, though he fought it, instinctively. He heard the voice in his head again, and concentrated on that, trying to determine what it was saying.

"_Emrys! This witch only wants to harm Arthur. You mustn't let her do that!_" the voice called, and Merlin scoffed. "_Look around you Emrys. Her voice has put the people to sleep._" Merlin looked around the room, and saw cobwebs forming around people, and everyone's eyes closed. He looked to Arthur, and tried to wake him. He turned back to the Lady Helen, and she gazed at him, her voice calling out to him, encouraging him to sleep. Merlin shook his head, raising his palm, and called out, his eyes flashing gold, "_Swigen!_" She merely laughed, and her voice grew louder, and the voice echoed once more.

"_Emrys! She is using power of the Old Religion! Such petty magic won't work on her. Think big!"_ Merlin frowned, then looked at his knife sitting on his plate. Making a fist with his hand, the knife rose, and he threw his hand in Lady Helen's direction. The knife pierced her heart, and her voice quieted, though she was not dead. Her beauty began to fade, and she was once again the old hag that had cursed Uther days before. She pointed at Arthur, and began to cast a spell, but Merlin was too quick, making a gesture at the chandelier above her, he broke the chains holding it in place, and it crushed her, causing her thrall to be broken. Uther was the first to wake, jumping and pointing at the hag, shouting sorcery, but she was already dead. He noticed the knife in her heart, and looked at the only other person awake.

"Did you stab her?" Uther asked, incredulous. When Merlin nodded, Uther broke out in a smile. "Well done my boy! You shall be rewarded, in full!" Merlin tapped Arthur awake, and he just stretched and yawned, causing his father to turn red. "Arthur! Wake up!" Arthur's eyes shot open, and Merlin chuckled under his breath. The banquet was called off, and Uther stopped Gaius and Merlin, asking them to stay. "Gaius, let me ask you something." Gaius bowed and Uther walked towards them, placing his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Your ward here did us a great service. He saved myself, and my son, and possibly the whole kingdom! You are getting on in your years, surely you don't need the headache of having a ward." Gaius began to protest, but Uther raised his hand. "I am prepared to take Merlin in as my ward, relieving you of your duty to him. You will be paid, of course. I see great potential in the boy, and I wish to have him train and study, you do understand, don't you Gaius?" Gaius nodded, his eyes sad, and Merlin just hung his head. Uther smiled, and called out for a servant. He came running, and bowed to Uther and Merlin. "I am releasing you to Gaius, our physician for the time being." The servant nodded, and Gaius turned to leave. "You may come visit the boy whenever you wish, Gaius." Gaius just thanked Uther, and left.

Merlin and Uther walked around the castle, making small talk, and Uther stopped them on a grassy rooftop. "Merlin, the real reason I have taken your care, is because I fear Arthur is lonely. I know I may seem rather rough, but he is my son. This does seem to be the only way I can keep him company. But I feel I owe something to your father. He helped me in more ways than one. Go now, it is getting late. Your quarters are next to Arthur's. Your servant should wake you in the morning. I'll see to it that your belongings are brought in." Merlin nodded, and walked to his chambers, lying on the bed, relishing the softness of the pillows and the mattress. He felt bad, but he couldn't just disobey the king, but he was sure Gaius would forgive him.

Gaius sat on Merlin's bed, and pulled the book out of his robes that he had meant to give to Merlin that evening. It was a tome on the Old Religion, but he didn't want Merlin to hold such an object under the king's direct watch. He thought he would slip it into Merlin's belongings, which he knew would be sent for, so he did just that, and set off to bed.

A/N: Sorry its short this time, wrote this before bed. Two updates in one day, heh. Read and review.

_**Thangnefedd a fo gyda **__**chi **__**i gyd**__**.**_


	4. Of Blue Arrows, Tomes and Killer Deer

_Chapter 4 - Of Blue Arrows, Tomes and Killer Deer_

_A/N: I feel so accomplished, four chapters in three days. If you have any suggestions, please PM me and I will consider them all. Though I know that people often have many central characters, I am choosing just two for this story._

* * *

><p>Arthur woke with a start, hearing footsteps outside his door. He unsheathed his sword from beside his bed, and walked towards his door, shivering slightly from the cold. He grabbed the handle, and yanked open the door, ready to run the person through with his sword, but there was no one there. He saw someone walking down the steps to the lower floors, and decided to follow them. He padded along the floor after them, straining to hear any sound that might give away the direction they were heading. He stopped by the catacombs, realizing he must've gone the wrong way, because the only thing down there was the Great Dragon that his father had captured before his time. He looked around for the guards that were supposed to be keeping watch, and scowled when he heard them trying to find somethign he was sure they must have lost.<p>

He walked back up the stairs towards his chambers, and ran right into Merlin, who was coming from the other hallway. He stopped him, and Merlin turned quickly on his heel. "What are you doing walking about the castle at night? Why are you even in the castle at all?" Arthur asked, walking slowly towards Merlin. Merlin's eyes raked up and down Arthur's bare chest, and then he stared Arthur in the eye.

"Did Uther not tell you?" Merlin said quietly, and Arthur shook his head. "I'm Uther's ward now. He relieved Gaius of his duty, last night." Arthur looked confused. "Aren't you cold?" Merlin asked, changing the topic quickly.

"Hm?" Arthur mumbled, then realized Merlin had asked him a question. "Oh, not really." Arthur lied, and looked at the nearest window, realizing that dawn was almost breaking. "You ought to go to your chambers. It wouldn't do to have the King's ward awake before his servant arrived." Arthur said, dismissing Merlin. '_What an odd person. He stares at me like I have pus-filled boils on my face. Rather rude._' Arthur thought to himself, as he walked into his chambers. He flopped onto his bed, and allowed sleep to take him.

Merlin just sat by his window, looking out over the rolling fields of Camelot, before they reached the forest, dissipating into dirt trails and tree-topped knolls. Merlin loved being outdoors, the sun, the breeze and the smell of grass always made him feel at peace. Though the events of the night had made him anything but. He had followed the voice, stronger now that he was inside the castle, and found his way towards the catacombs. He thought that nothing was down there, but he heard legends of a giant dragon being captured by Uther, and chained to the catacombs. He found the entrance blocked by two guards, but they weren't paying attention anyhow. He upended their game of dice, and ran past them. The voice became clearer as he broke through to the catacombs, and his amazement was heightened as he saw exactly what the legends - though they were true- had spoke of. '_That's one big-ass dragon.'_ Merlin thought, and the dragon laughed - or so it seemed.

"Yes Emrys, I am quite big. Though, did you expect me to be a wyvern?" The dragon asked, and Merlin just looked confused.

"I'm sorry. What's a wyvern? And why are you calling me Emrys?" Merlin asked, and the dragon regarded him with curiosity.

"It doesn't matter. Yet, anyways." The dragon said, and as Merlin began to ask what he meant, the dragon stopped him. "You have a date with destiny, Merlin." Merlin laughed as though it was all a dream. "Do not forsake my words, Merlin. You must protect Arthur." The dragon implored.

"Yes, he is crowned prince, and its my duty to protect him, blah blah. I know all this." Merlin scoffed, and turned to leave.

"You are born of the Old Religion, Merlin. It was no coincidence that you didn't fall asleep with that enchantress' spell. You have a sworn duty. It was written before your time, Merlin." The dragon said, extending his wings.

"So, you expect me to believe that I was pre-destined to come to Camelot, so that I can save Arthur's life?" Merlin asked, suspicious.

"In essence, yes. Go now, Merlin. Arthur is coming." The dragon flew off, and Merlin just laughed. He walked up towards the stairs, and saw Arthur standing there, shivering as cold air touched his naked chest. Merlin nearly jumped his skin as Arthur turned to see if anyone was around.

"Good morning, sire." A servant said, as the curtains were drawn from Arthur's bed. Arthur groaned as the light hit his eyes, blinding him temporarily. "You have your hunt today." The boy said, placing fresh clothes in front of Arthur. Arthur stood and undid his breeches, dropping his pants and throwing them on the bed, before walking to the screen. Arthur hated clothes, they made him feel so restricted. He had no shame in being naked, in private that is. His servant, Valen, had been around him since he was five. Valen's mother had been his nurse, so naturally when Arthur no longer needed a nurse, and a servant instead, Valen would be his replacement. It afforded Valen great freedoms with the young prince, though not in public.

Arthur smiled at Valen over the screen. Arthur considered him as a friend, but Valen only saw him as the prince. Arthur missed the days when he and Valen would play in the dirt and mud together, no concern over consorting with the help. Arthur pulled on his clean braccae and his favourite leather breeches, and pulled on a blue tunic. He left it unlaced, leaving the neck open, and stepped out from behind the screen. "I'm not that hungry today Valen. Why don't you take that to your mother?" Arthur said, though his stomach protested.

"Oh no sire, I simply mustn't. It isn't proper." Valen protested quickly, but Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I insist, Valen. I shall have breakfast with my father today. Besides, Merlin will need a fri-" Arthur stopped, then corrected himself, "hand with proper behaviour. I fear he wasn't brought up to be nobility." Arthur said, breaking into a smile at the thought of Merlin.

"Oh, alright." Valen said, smiling feebly at Arthur, "are you quite sure, sire?" Arthur just nodded, and Valen grinned. "Arthur, you're too good to me." Arthur laughed and clapped his hand on Valen's back, then steered him out. Arthur watched Valen leave, then walked to where breakfast was being held. The guards opened the doors for him, and he walked in, taking a seat across from Morganna and beside Merlin. He nodded to his father, and Valen scurried in afterwards, bowing to all four of them, before grabbing the pitcher of water. He poured water into everyone's glass. Arthur looked at Merlin, who seemed unsure how to begin. Arthur pointed to the bread, and motioned for him to tear it. He laughed as Merlin tried to tear the bread, and almost fell off his chair as Merlin's hand slipped, causing him to punch himself in the face. Merlin was dazed, and even Morganna was stifling a giggle. Uther looked amused, and placed his goblet down.

"Merlin, how did you ever manage in life?" Uther chuckled, and Merlin blushed. He rubbed his cheek where his fist had connected, and punched Arthur's arm lightly for laughing at him. "Now, where are you and Merlin going on your hunt, Arthur?" Uther asked, drinking from his goblet.

"I was thinking the Eastern Forest, try and catch some deer." Arthur said, and Uther nodded. "I was thinking of leaving the crossbows behind, using spears and bows." Uther again nodded, expressing his agreeance. "We were going to leave in an hours time, so if you will excuse us?" Arthur said, standing from his chair.

"Yes, fine. Do have fun, and help Merlin out if you can." Uther said, showing kindness for one of those few and fleeting moments. "And don't disappoint me, Arthur."

The ride through the forest was uneventful, and as the paused to rest, Merlin felt an odd lump in his saddlebag. He reached in for what he thought was his canteen, but instead found an old book, bound in leather. He cracked open the pages, and saw words, what he could only guess to be enchantments, written in the Old Language. He read over the words, trying to make sense of them, and he didn't hear Arthur coming. Arthur tapped his shoulder, and gave him a wild smirk. "Bet you can't catch me!" Arthur shouted, and turned to run through the forest. Merlin laughed and ran after him, though he quickly lost sight of Arthur.

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted, straining to hear any sign of Arthur's presence in the forest. "Come on, we haven't caught anything, we should really be getting back!" Merlin called, and again heard nothing. He walked towards a clearing, when he heard twigs snapping. Turning to see the origin, he saw Arthur laying on the ground, and an animal hulking over him. Merlin grabbed his bow, and strung an arrow. Just as the animal was about to charge, he loosed the arrow, missing it by miles. Arthur heard the arrow whizzing through the air, and he looked over at Merlin, who had a defeated look on his face.

"Don't just stand there you bloody fool! Help me! This deer is killer!" Arthur shouted, and Merlin strung another arrow. The adrenaline coursing through his body caused him to enchant the arrow, without realizing, and as he loosed it, the arrow shone a bright blue, and it sped at an impossible speed and flew through the deer's neck. Arthur watched as the deer toppled over on top of him, and coughed as he tried to push it off. "Merlin- ugh- help me!" Arthur panted, and Merlin ran over, lifting the deer off of Arthur, ensuring the animal was killed. "That should be sufficient. Though some rabbit would be nice." Arthur said, examining the deer.

"Hey! I'm the one that killed it!" Merlin argued, and Arthur shot him a look. "But I suppose you should take credit for this. You're father would be more angry with you than me." Merlin sighed, and walked back towards his horse, and grabbed the book he had dropped. He placed it in his saddlebag, and grabbed another handful of arrows. "Night is breaking Arthur." Merlin stated, as Arthur tossed water from his canteen on his face. The light that broke through the trees cast a glow on Arthur's face, and Merlin was mesmerized by his features. He knew he wasn't into men, but he did appreciate beautiful things, like art, and Arthur. '_Gods, did I really just think that? Fair enough, he is beautiful, but he's another guy!'_ Merlin's face clouded over as he had an internal battle with himself. Arthur began riding off, and Merlin snapped out of his trance, hopping on his horse to catch up to him.


	5. Of Magic Shields and Knighting

Chapter Five - Of Magic Shields and Knighting

A/N: Please excuse the fact that my updating may not stay this frequent. Also, I melded a few plotlines together. For instance, the tournament and the Afanc are in one chapter. Oh, prepare for a twister here. **Also, I live off of reviews. I write for myself mostly, but I want to write stuff that people will read. So please, review and tell me what you think. (Thanks to Storylover, MalexMale Goddess, bellayjasper and everyone else that has reviewed/ sent me PMs.)**

The sword tapped Merlin's shoulders, and he looked up at Uther. The council room was silent as Uther spoke. "By the power vested in me, I declare you Sir Merlin of Camelot. Rise." Uther said quietly, and Merlin stood. Arthur smiled from his place beside Uther, and the rest of the knights clapped, albeit half-heartedly. Merlin bowed to Uther, and a servant came and clasped a cloak upon Merlin's shoulders. Though Merlin really didn't want all this, he had to admit, it felt nice to be respected. After they had returned from their hunt, Merlin expected Arthur to claim the deer, but instead he presented it to his father as Merlin's kill. Merlin was shocked, and Arthur even went so far as to say that he had been taken unawares by it. Uther looked upset, then his smile grew, and he commended Arthur for his humility, and for once, Arthur felt something resembling happiness. Uther held a feast, celebrating the successful hunt, and Merlin hade a sense of belonging. Days passed, and Arthur and Merlin were spending almost every waking hour together, training, hunting and studying. One afternoon, Merlin and Arthur were sitting in the study, reading books that were in the library. "How come I can't find records of my father in here?" Merlin mumbled, and Arthur looked up.

"Did you say something?" Arthur asked, searching Merlin's face for an answer. Merlin shook his head, and Arthur returned to his book. He read for another five minutes, then grew tired, and slammed the book shut. He put his feet up on the table, and looked at Merlin through half-closed eyes. Merlin remained oblivious to his stare, until Arthur nudged him with his toe. "We should go for a walk." Arthur said, and Merlin nodded.

They walked through the market square, looking through the wares of the merchants. "We have a tournament coming soon, Merlin." Arthur said. Merlin just hummed in understanding and Arthur continued, "You'll be expected to participate, as a knight of Camelot." Merlin looked shocked, and Arthur laughed. "If you bested me, then you should have no problem with the other clotpoles." Merlin gave Arthur a look, and giggled.

"Did you just say clotpole?" Merlin laughed, and Arthur laughed with him. "Do I have to?" Arthur nodded, and Merlin frowned. "If I fail, don't laugh at me." Merlin warned, and he became wary of his image in front of the prince.

"Don't worry Merlin, laughing would be the farthest thing from my mind." Arthur said, and smiled politely as a young woman bowed to him. Arthur's eyes lingered, and Merlin scowled. Merlin coughed, and Arthur was shaken from his trance. "I was er-"

"I know damn well what you were doing." Merlin stated, and Arthur blushed. '_Why am I being so irrational? Arthur should be looking at women, it's obvious. I should too.' _Merlin thought, and Arthur noticed a strange hooded figure walking towards the well. He sauntered after her, and Merlin, too busy caught up in his mental torment, didn't notice he had gone. Arthur followed the figure as it hulked over the well. He thought she was merely fetching some water, but he heard a low chant, and knew magic was afoot. He drew his sword, and placed it against the figure's neck.

"Show yourself. No funny business." Arthur said through gritted teeth. The figure cackled, and the hood came down, revealing a head of beautiful hair, and the face turned towards Arthur. '_Bloody hell! That's one beautiful sorceress.'_ Arthur thought, and looked into her eyes. Her hand was pointed towards him, and he noticed her eyes flash gold. He jumped out of the way, and the bolt of light headed towards Merlin, who had his back turned. "MERLIN!" Arthur shouted, and Merlin turned. Instinct took over, and Merlin's hand extended and he caught the spell in mid-air, dissipating its magic quickly, causing Arthur to gape. He turned to find the sorceress, but she had escaped. He realized the spell must've grazed his shoulder, because the next thing he knew, he had blacked out.

Merlin sat by Arthur's bed, chewing his fingernails. He knew he shouldn't have used magic. No one else saw, thank God, but he knew Arthur was going to say something. He just hoped that Arthur would listen to him before he told Uther. Gaius looked at Merlin sternly, then handed him a tincture, and left. The label read '_Awakening'_, which Merlin knew had to be some outrageous combination of herbs to cause the person to wake in disgust. He took a few deep breaths, then poured the tincture in Arthur's mouth. Arthur jumped, reaching for his sword, and realizing it wasn't there, he took in his surroundings.

"Arthur, before you say anything, just listen." Merlin began, realizing he could use Arthur's confusion to his advantage. "The sorceress enchanted you. Gaius did all he could, but he said there may be some, er, odd thoughts." Merlin yawned.

Arthur seemed to accept it, but he looked at Merlin's eyes. "You used magic." Arthur stated, leaving no room for arguments. "I know what I saw." Merlin just shook his head.

"No one else saw it. They saw the sorceress attack you." Merlin replied, eyelids drooping.

"How long have you been sitting there? How long have I been out?"

"Mmmm, maybe five hours." Merlin mumbled, and Arthur scooted over, still light-headed.

"Lie down, Merlin." Arthur said, and Merlin went to stand. "I wasn't asking you. You need rest, as do I." Arthur reasoned, and Merlin made a gesture between a nod, and a bow, and flopped onto the bed, arm draped across Arthur's chest. Arthur heard snoring, '_Great, now I can't get up, because he'll wake up._' Arthur thought, eyes glued to the ceiling. He heard Merlin shift, and he looked over to Merlin, and was mystified by Merlin's sleeping form. His mouth was slightly open, and his eyes kept fluttering. Arthur noticed a stray lock of hair over Merlin's face, and brushed it off, and Merlin smiled slightly, shifting closer to Arthur. Feeling uncomfortable, Arthur turned on his side, facing away from Arthur, unsure why he did what he did.

Valen walked into Arthur's room, with breakfast balanced on one arm, and fresh clothes and armour on the other. He looked towards the bed, where he saw Merlin and Arthur in a tangled heap of limbs, Merlin's arm wrapped protectively over Arthur, and Valen stumbled, throwing his armloads onto the ground. Both of the boys shot out of bed, Merlin ready to send a tornado after the intruder, and Arthur flailing about with a fireplace poker. When he realized it was only Valen, Arthur sighed, then realized how compromising their position had been. He remembered having someone's arm over him, and it felt good to the point that he didn't care. Until he realized it was Merlin. He looked down to his breeches and realized he had an erection. Looking over at Merlin, and seeing the blush creeping across Merlin's cheeks, he deduced that Merlin had the same problem. Merlin quickly excused himself, and Arthur called after him, but Merlin had already left. '_He's probably just nervous about the Tournament. Nothing happened last night. He just, slept here. With me. In my bed. Oh God, what have I done?' _Arthur thought, and bit his lip. Valen brushed the tears out of his eyes and apologized to Arthur, and felt ignored as Arthur waved him off without thought.

'_I'm jealous of Merlin. This is __**my **__Arthur._' Valen thought. He would do anything to keep Arthur his.


End file.
